Hostage
by BookwormBudgie
Summary: Shafferty in a hostage situation. Shay is injured and Rafferty has limited resources to help her. Will she make it? Shay/Rafferty and other characters too. Rated T with injury.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I don't own Chicago Fire or its characters.

* * *

"Shay?" Rafferty asked cautiously to the woman who was looking a little more than pale, "You alright?"

Shay kept her eyes on the injured before her. Rafferty didn't need to know. Not now. Not while people were still in need of medical help. So she glanced up at her old ambulance partner for a brief second while replying, "Of course."

Rafferty wasn't convinced. She had been around the medical industry for too long now that she was aware of symptoms. Shay was showing rapid breathing, circles under her eyes and obvious pale complexion from blood loss. Something wasn't right. Her first instinct was to question her on it however her brain decided to intervene before she did.

Before any other conversation could take place, a voice shouted from across the room, "Help! We need help!"

Shay and Rafferty shared a look before moving to follow where the man had headed after his distressed call.

* * *

When they arrived inside the small room where the suspected casualty was, neither of the women could see anyone hurt. Shay opened her mouth to voice her thoughts when a door slammed behind her and Rafferty made them both whip around. They came face to face with three men in balaclavas. Typical.

"Against the wall, now!" When the women made no move to go backwards, the tallest man ordered again, "NOW!"

It wasn't the loud volume that made Rafferty move. It was the arm that led into the man's jacket and the shape of a weapon poked through. She grabbed Shays arm and practically dragged her to the back wall. Shay was confused however went with it.

They watched as the men attempted to whisper amongst themselves. Although Rafferty caught a couple of words such as 'revenge' and 'cops'. She looked over to Shay who was looking worse than before when she already looked sick. Rafferty reached her hand over and placed it on Shay's wrist. She was subtly checking for a steady pulse but covered it up by asking if she was okay.

"Shay? You still good?"

The other looked up wearily at Rafferty and replied, "Yeah…"

Rafferty became alert from Shay's response. It wasn't a sarcastic one or a confident one. It was weak and tired and was not Shay at all. The pulse she got was thready which was one of many signs of hypovolemic shock, there were many more but shay was slowly ticking off the list, pallor, rapid breathing and a shallow pulse.

Knocking Rafferty out of her thoughts was one of the men grabbed a piece of metal rod and jams it in the door so no one can get in or out. That's when she realises that this is a storage room in the hospital and if her suspicions about shay were correct, all she would have to aid her would be what's in their bags.

The man who blocked the door then turned to the two women. His eyes that were seen through the gap in the balaclava were hard and unwavering.

"You two got any devices that we need to know about?" His voice had an edge to it that neither Rafferty nor Shay felt in any way comforted by. However, they both handed over their radios.

As the three men went to the corner of the room, Rafferty focused her attention back to Shay. She was shocked to see that her eyes were drooped as she leant against the wall. Rafferty stood in front of her immediately and lifted her eyelid to check pupil response. As she did, Shays body slumped and slid down to the floor.

"Hey, hey, Shay stay with me. Stay with me, Leslie." Rafferty spoke as she followed Shays body to the floor. The men were still occupied at the other side of the room to notice yet.

Figuring there was an open wound somewhere, Rafferty hands searched.

When her hands landed on a damp patch on Shays stomach, her own stomach dropped with worry and fear for her…friend? Friend.

"Oh, Leslie…"

* * *

Thanks for reading, sorry for shortness. I wanted to get this out there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I don't own Chicago Fire or its characters.

Thanks so much for the amazing response to this story. Enjoy.

* * *

Rafferty didn't hesitate to get Shays uniform out of the way so that she could examine the wound. She was shocked to see that a gauze had already been put over it which meant Shay was well aware she had a serious injury but had decided not to tell anyone.

"You stubborn woman." Rafferty muttered as she started going through her medical bag. However this attracted the attention of the men who marched their way back over to the paramedics.

"Hey! What are you doing?" The tallest asked, not bothered by the almost unconscious Shay at all. Rafferty looked at him, exasperated,

"She needs medical help. You've got us hostage in here so I'm using what I have to help her. If you have a problem with that, go ahead and say something. But unless you want a death on your hands too then I suggest you back off."

She continued looking for a fresh gauze and tape for Shay. The man seemed to accept that they weren't trying anything to get away so left without further question.

* * *

In Shays mind, all she could comprehend were touches to her abdomen that caused pain and she wanted to stop them and vocalise her pain but all that came out was a soft groan. She vaguely heard Rafferty speaking but couldn't work out what she was saying.

* * *

Rafferty found a needle of fluid for Shay to help her body regain some strength. Despite her wanting to help Shay right now, Rafferty also wanted Shay to have some reality knocked into her about how critical this is. If she hadn't been notified now then Shay could be passed out somewhere. More importantly, _she_ would have lost Shay and she didn't know if she could deal with the death of another loved one so soon.

After Rafferty had stabilised Shay as much as she could and Shay was unconscious, she turned back to the men that were keeping them here. She decided the only way to get answers was to ask questions.

"Why are you keeping us here?" She asked, attracting the attention of the trio.

Surprisingly, they replied truthfully, "We need a way of get back at the cops that imprisoned our brother."

"Why a hostage?" Rafferty was still confused as to why they were being so dramatic with their choice of revenge.

"Jacks idea. It was just good timing that the bombing happened too." The tall guy said. The tough-eyed man whipped his head around to glare at his – what Rafferty suspected – brother.

Rafferty caught on, "So you're Jack? And you're all brothers? And you want to get revenge for your brother going to prison for what? Murder?"

"Self-defence." Jack spoke coldly.

"I doubt-"

"Listen lady, we aren't here to talk so focus on your friend there instead of getting information off us." Jacks voice was stone as he spoke then turned and marched to the other side of the room. His two brothers engaged a conversation.

However much she wanted answers, Allison Rafferty knew Shay was on the top of her list of priorities. Speaking of, Shay was coming to.

"Shay, hey it's okay," Rafferty said softly as Shays face pinched, "Don't worry, you're fine."

"Really…Cause I don't feel it." Shay breathed.

"You were impaled and didn't tell anyone. Why is that by the way?"

"I…we had a job to do like you said…" Shay whispered. She didn't want Rafferty to feel guilty for her own stupidity.

"I never meant it like that. Dawson being trapped was distracting you and as much as I wanted Dawson to be okay, you had a job to do. But you should have said you were injured. What if no one had known and you would be passed out and dying!" Rafferty ended up raising her voice in frustration, making Shay feel even worse about the whole situation. Shay had no idea that the once slightly homophobic Rafferty would feel so worried for her.

"I'm sorry…" Was all she could say.

"No…I would've done the same. So would Severide, Dawson or anyone. It just frustrates me."

Shay decided to approach a different topic, "Are we hostages?"

"Yes. Tough guy there, names Jack. They are getting back at the Chicago P.D for putting their brother in prison. Jack says its was self-defence." Rafferty explained.

"Oh." Shay didn't know what to say. She couldn't really focus on the men that were keeping them hostage, Rafferty was on her mind.

_Why would she get so agitated? We're work partners, old work partners. Maybe friends…that's probably why she got angry at me for keeping the injury hidden. Because we're friends…only friends…_

The thoughts of Shay were interrupted when a loud knock came at the door. Jack walked over to it and called out,

"Who is it?"

There was a silence before,

"Chicago P.D, we believe you have two medics in there. Open this door."

Jacks face morphed into complete seriousness as he unleashed a gun from his jacket.

"I have a gun. Until you release our brother, I'm keeping the hostages." He announced.

"Ah, the Patterson brothers. Your brother committed a severe crime and won't be released for a while. I suggest we make a compromise since this is your what, 7th try for your brother's release?" The voice coming through the door was Hank Voight, "It's still not happening."

Jack gave a dark chuckle then turned to Rafferty and Shay,

"Then I guess one of our hostages is going to lose some blood."

* * *

Thanks for reading. The reviews, follows and favourites were awesome.

Questions:

Will Jack actually shoot?

Is he involved with anyone from Chicago?

Shafferty still strong?

Next chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I don't own Chicago Fire or its characters.

Enjoy.

* * *

Dawson was beyond worried at this point. After she had been rescued from the rubble with a minor head injury, she was puzzled to where Shay was. Assuming she was inside the hospital helping the injured, Dawson headed there with Casey. However, when she arrived she was greeted with the Chicago police crowding around a door to a storage room. They had seen the two firehouse members enter the area and Detective Lindsay had informed them that Shay and Rafferty were in there. With three men that had guns.

As Voight tried to negotiate, Dawson's attention was attracted when she heard him raise his voice and say,

"Don't even try it. If we hear a shot, we're coming in."

That was the last straw for Dawson. The last thing she wanted on top of the explosion was Shay getting injured. So she marched over in front of Voight and called through the door,

"Leave them alone! I swear, if you try anything-"

Casey had come up behind her and pulled her back before she could say any more. Realising she may have made the situation worse by angering the men, Dawson let him pull her away.

"Gabby, don't." Casey warned and Dawson didn't reply, just kept her eye on the door standing between her and her best friend.

* * *

Shay felt relief flood through her when she heard Dawson's voice come through the door, knowing she was safe. However, it didn't last long as her gaze returned to the hard stare of Jack.

This wasn't her first encounter with a gun situation. But that didn't mean she was experienced with them or want to be in this position. She only hoped that the P.D could sort it out. She _was_ losing blood from the gut.

Rafferty's eyes were trained on Jack and his eyes searching, searching her and Shay. But he didn't seem to have the intent on shooting his weapon. If it was even loaded.

A loud bang on the door knocked everyone out of whatever thoughts they were in. The two men with Jack looked alarmed at the thought of their plan being flawed. Jack himself kept a calm face and turned back to the door,

"What are you doing?" He called. A silence followed before a beeping sounded. Jack's face morphed into realisation before he backed away from the door quickly,

"You two should cover." Jack said to Shay and Rafferty who looked confused as to why he was…protecting them? And why he didn't say it to his brothers too. They stood as the beeping increased in pace.

Rafferty moved to the back wall where Shay was sitting against and took off her jacket to shield them both from the, what they suspected, explosion to come.

* * *

Dawson watched as the Chicago P.D team set up a piece of equipment to the door. It was supposed to just put pressure on the door to make it open. However, she couldn't help worry for her friends safety.

She watched as the beeping quicken and then a long beep as the pressure sounded a loud bang and smoke appeared. Dawson watched as some officers went in to arrest the brothers and get Shay and Rafferty out of there. Although her stomach dipped when a male voice called,

"We need a trolley and a medic in here!"

* * *

Shay coughed as some of the smoke got to her. Her mind went hazy as she was semi-aware of Rafferty touching her shoulder and voices shouting. The next thing she knew she was being lifted off the ground and put on a higher surface before being taken away from the smoke filled room and the rest was darkness.

* * *

Rafferty followed Shay out of the room but stopped when she bumped into Dawson who was looking extremely worried after Shay's trolley.

"What happened? Where are they taking her?" Dawson panicked, this wasn't Shay first injury and she was scared that this time she wouldn't be so lucky.

"She should be fine, she got impaled by something earlier and didn't tell anyone, I guess. I patched it up a bit but she was still losing blood. My guess is their taking her to surgery." Rafferty explained.

"Surgery, why?" Casey asked.

Rafferty shrugged, "Check for internal bleeding. Don't worry, I'm sure it's just protocol and they know what they are doing."

Dawson breathed easier at hearing Rafferty words. Then, she turned back to the room where the officers were leading out two of the men. The third man came out, though without cuffs around his wrists and was talking mutually with another officer.

"Why aren't you arresting him?" Dawson asked as she walked over, Rafferty and Casey following. The officer talking with Jack walked away, leaving Jack with them.

"I'm Jack Patterson, as you know. Those are my brothers however I don't work with them anymore. I joined up with Chicago P.D to go undercover and take them down. This is the 5th try and it finally worked," He turned to Rafferty, "Sorry for the coldness in there. I had to put on an act. Mike and Lee are smarter than they come off as."

"It's okay. At least you got a reason. Do you really have another brother then?" Rafferty questioned.

"Yeah… he's been in prison for a while now. But it was for Mike and Lee's crime. This will mean he can be released," Jack paused, "He used to be a firefighter at firehouse 51."

Casey looked up, confused, "Name?"

"Danny Patterson."

Casey's features relaxed, "Dan? He's your brother?"

"100% by blood." Jack smiled. His face had completely transformed from the tough face inside the storage room and had a much kinder face now.

Before anything else could be said, a frantic Kelly Severide jogged up to them.

"Where's Shay? Is she okay?" He asked. Rafferty responded,

"She's probably in surgery at the moment. There's nothing we can do at the moment for her so calm down."

Severide took a breath and took in his surroundings, "They arrest the guys that took you two?"

"Yeah, two out of three." Rafferty answered, looking to Jack.

"What?"

"Remember Danny Patterson, he worked with us for half a year in 2012." Casey jogged Severide's memory. Severide nodded.

"Meet his brother, Jack."

Jack stepped forward and offered his hand to Severide, who looked him over carefully. Long dark hair, blue eyes and tall build. It all fit together. He stepped forward and extended his own hand.

Then he lunged.

* * *

;) Thanks for reading

Looks like Severide has some beef with Jack, or is it one of the other brothers?

I'm thinking one or two more chapters then finishing. A sequel will be written instead as this story is called Hostage and the hostage is now over. The sequel will be more Shafferty and Patterson brothers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I don't own Chicago Fire or its characters.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Severide! Hey, what's your problem?" Casey yelled at the retreating form of Kelly Severide as he exited the hospital. Casey was confused at the events that had just occurred back in the hospital.

_Then he lunged._

_Jack fell back onto the floor, holding his cheek that was already starting to swell from the punch that Severide had just landed on his face. Looking up at the firefighter towering over him, he saw pure hatred and upset directed at him._

"_Kelly…what…?" Jack muttered as he got to his feet steadily._

"_Don't talk to me! Just…don't." Severide left a silent threat as he turned and stormed out the hospital, Casey following. Leaving Dawson and Rafferty to deal with the shocked Jack._

Casey caught up with Severide who had made it all the way back to the engine. Chief looked ready to approach and ask about Shay however stopped when he saw Casey's look at him.

Turning back to Severide, Casey asked, "What's going on, I mean, if I know you like I think I do, then I know you wouldn't just punch someone for the sake of it."

Severide faced Casey. It was about time he knew what Danny told him at the end of his last shift.

"Casey, Danny's brother is big trouble. He's a murderer. He killed Shay's brother. A brother she never knew she had until he was murdered. So I think he deserves more than the punch I just gave him."

Casey stood staring at Kelly. There was no way Jack was a murderer. He just helped bring his own brothers down in a hostage situation.

Chief chose that moment to walk over, "Everything okay over here?"

"No, Danny Patterson's brother is in that hospital and I need your permission to report him, chief." Severide faced his chief and his words were so desperate you could see how much he cared for Shay.

"Severide, think about this, Jack doesn't seem like the type to murder someone – "Casey started.

"Wait, backtrack, Jack? No, he must have lied about his name too. His name is Lee Patterson." Severide grew more agitated.

However, Casey released a breath, "Dude, I think you punched the wrong brother."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rafferty had just finished patching Jack's face up and were on their way to the waiting area where Dawson was still waiting on news about Shay.

Dawson looked up as they approached, "How's your face?" She asked. Rafferty sat down next to Dawson and Jack sat opposite,

"A bit sore. Your friend really packs a punch." Jack joked, even though he was confused as to why he got punched in the first place.

"Yeah, about that, Kelly is never usually violent without a reason…" Dawson trailed, not wanting to directly ask but Jack caught on.

"You're implying that I've done something. I swear, haven't even met the guy before, Danny didn't say anything about you guys at Firehouse 51." Jack insisted. Dawson sat back in her seat and closed her eyes, too much was going on today and all she wanted was to hear news on Shay. It was at that moment that a doctor came in the waiting area which was only occupied by the 2 medics and Jack. Rafferty noticed the doctor first and recognised her,

"Hey Olivia, tell me its good news."

Olivia smiled at Rafferty before addressing all three of them, "Shay will make a fully recovery with no long lasting problems. We would like to keep her here for another 3-5 days because on top of the stab wound there was an excessive amount of blood lost which we need to make sure hasn't affected levels of oxygen in the brain. She's asleep at the moment in room 107 but could be becoming conscious any time now. Only one visitor at a time though, please. Any questions?" Olivia finished. Dawson couldn't help but audibly sigh at the news she had just received. Shay had become lucky once again.

"No questions. Thanks Liv," Rafferty nodded appreciatively at the doctor who nodded back before walking away, "Hear that Dawson, Shay's going to be fine." Rafferty said, turning back to the other two.

Dawson smiled lightly, "Do you mind if I go in first?"

"Of course not. If she wakes up, tell her I say hi." Rafferty replied.

"And tell her I say sorry." Jack added.

Dawson laughed quietly at Jack's comment and started towards room 107. That left Jack and Rafferty in the waiting room, alone.

"So…" Rafferty said, awkwardly, trying to cut the silence. Rafferty wasn't known to be a people person, especially with people who, y'know, only held her hostage. No biggie.

Jack scratched the back of his head, "Yea, I really am sorry about the whole…"

"-situation." Rafferty finished.

"Yep, that."

"It's all good."

"Good."

"Great."

They stood for another 2 minutes before footsteps came towards them. It was Kelly and Casey.

Kelly approached Jack, who looked at him wearily, "Don't hit me again, please."

"Don't worry, it was my mistake. I thought you were Lee, I'm sorry." Kelly held out his for Jack to shake, much similar to how Jack did to Kelly earlier on. This time, Jack returned the handshake.

"Apology accepted," Jack said, just before his phone rang, "I have to take this, see you around."

Jack walked away just as Erin Lindsay walked in, the two sharing a nod as they past each other. Kelly's eyes lit up as he saw Erin coming towards them,

"Hey, are Lee and Mike locked up yet cause I may need to borrow one of their faces to punch." Kelly voice had an edge to it that made it clear he wasn't joking around completely.

Erin chuckled, "No such luck, we aren't letting anyone see them until we get the answers we want. And to get Danny out of prison for the crime they did." She replied. Kelly pulled her away from Rafferty and Casey. His eyes were now dark,

"Tell me honestly, has Danny gone to prison for killing Shay's brother?" he asked.

Erin hesitated. She didn't want to make him angry but she knew he only had good intentions and wanted justice for Danny and Shay," Severide, he did go to prison for killing Shay's brother, yes. You have to understand is that there is a slim chance he may not be getting out."

"What? You've caught the murderers, don't tell me that they can get away with no punishment, too!" Kelly shouted in outrage. Erin sighed and didn't answer. Kelly shook his head,

"You have to be kidding me."

"Kelly, I-," Erin started but he had already brushed past he and out the door.

"Damn." Erin cursed and walked out too, leaving Casey and Rafferty to wonder about what just happened.

* * *

Wow. It's been months since I updated this story, I can't apologise enough. I'm sorry. I am not particularly proud of this chapter so sorry for that as well.

I plan on wrapping this up in one or two chapters, abandon Chicago fire for a bit, then return to write a sequel.

I'm really sad that Shay died, she was a very significant character who shouldn't have gone so soon.

Anyway, thank you so much for reading and review if you have anything at all to say. I hope to update sooner than last time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Enjoy.

* * *

Shay was _tired_. In a professional opinion, she knew that was normal but the events with the brothers had added the extra weight to her eyelids. Waking up only a handful of minutes ago, Shay was about ready to sleep for a week and was about to go through with that when her room door opened.

Dawson stood still for a fraction of a second before shooting forwards and engulfing Shay in a hug. Shay had to do her best not to grimace as the twinge she felt and let Gabby have her moment.

"You had me so worried, you idiot." Dawson said, softly and released Shay from her deathly hug.

Shay smiled slightly, "No need. I had it under control."

"Shay! Leaving a stab wound injury to bleed everywhere and pass out on Rafferty is not what I categorise as 'under control'. You know it was dangerous, you're a paramedic." Dawson lectured.

"But, Gab-"

"No, Leslie. You're wrong. Admit it."

Shay sighed dramatically, "Maybe I could have handle things better." She mumbled.

"Yes, you could have."

The pair quietened, Dawson gripping one of Shay's hands so tightly, thinking that if she let go Shay would somehow disappear and get herself hurt all over again. It was hard to bear getting your circulation cut off on top of everything else, so Shay had no choice but to tell her best friend of the discomfort.

"You're gonna mould us together if you carry on like you are," She joked, inclining her head to their hands. Dawson relieved her hand of the vice grip but gave a sharp poke to her shoulder with a small 'shut up' to her joke.

"Rafferty told me to tell you hi and Jack apologises." Dawson informed. Shay's expression turned confused as she wracked her brain to try and remember who Jack was and why Dawson would need to talk to him. Her internal battle must have been apparent as Dawson explained,

"It's a pretty complicated situation but out of the three brothers that had you and Rafferty in that room, only two of them are completely evil. The other is Jack, who set his brother's up to be caught by the cops so they could be put away and the other brother can be released. Severide had a little episode after hearing Danny Patterson's name but-"

"Danny Patterson?" Shay interrupted. Dawson nodded slowly, unsure of the direction this was heading.

Shay had to elaborate and spill to her best friend about her brother and why Danny had dropped off the edge of the earth, "Danny Patterson's brother murdered my brother. He went down for it and the other's got away. I guess this Jack kid has been trying since then to get justice."

Despite the initial shock, Dawson was able to reply, "I wouldn't call him kid, he's got some years on you," Her voice dropped lower to express interest and concern, "Did you know you had a brother before… you know. I'd kind of like to think you would have told me if you had."

"I only found out about him after he died. Never met him, didn't even know his name. And I tell you everything, Gabbs, just this was something I didn't _need_ to tell anyone. Severide told me, then it was history."

Dawson nodded in understanding and said no more. A knock on the door attracted their attention and Shay called for them to come in.

Erin Lindsay entered and gave a small smile to Dawson before turning to Shay,

"How are you?" She asked.

"There's been better days but I'm good." The paramedic replied.

Lindsay nodded but then her features turned serious as she turned to the topic she needed to talk about. Shay noticed the change and a sudden layer of worry formed in her stomach.

"What is it?" Shay inquired. Lindsay glanced at Dawson before settling her eyes on Shay,

"I need to talk to you about some things… to do with your brother's killers."

Shay looked to Dawson who had narrowed her eyes at Lindsay, "What do you mean? What's the problem?"

"There are just some complications that could cause things to go more their way than ours." Lindsay explained.

"Dawson, you don't need to be in here. You'll only get angry and say something you'll regret." Shay advised. However, the other paramedic was sceptical.

"No, Shay…"

"_Dawson."_

Figuring that there was no point in pursuing an argument, Dawson left, leaving Lindsay with a curious Shay.

"Is Danny going to get out of jail?" She questioned. Lindsay shook her head,

"It's not looking likely at the moment because it's been so long since he was put away and the case was originally closed. There is no more evidence and we can only take statements which we have from Jack, Danny and witnesses. Shay, I'm sorry but the chances are right now that things won't change. P.D is working as hard as possible but we can't change the law."

Shay went silent and thought over the new information. It had been too good to be true and now Jack's plan was backfiring. To her it wasn't going to mean as much as it would to him and Severide but it was her brother, and that spiked a feeling of sadness in her heart.

"What if we got them to confess?" She suggested.

Lindsay nodded, "It would seal the deal but how do you get two men with a solid story to confess to murder?"

Shay creased her forehead in determination, "Once I'm out of here, I'll talk to them."

"Shay-"

"It's okay, I'll have it covered. Plus, I owe it to Severide that much at least."

The cop sighed in defeat, "Alright, if you're sure. I have to go talk to Voight so do you want me to get Dawson back in?"

"Actually, I should probably see Rafferty, thank her, you know?" Shay said.

Lindsay said her goodbye and left to get Rafferty. Shay was alone for a couple of minutes and thought she could reach for her cup of water beside her bed. Unfortunately, the pain medication was starting to wear off and a stab of pain shot across her abdomen, causing her hand to knock the cup of water to the floor. Shay cursed and didn't know whether to continue her journey for water or wait for assistance. Luckily, Rafferty had materialised by the door and wasted no time in barging in.

"Hey," She greeted before picking up the cup and carefully stepping around the water, "Even with a hole in her stomach, Leslie Shay still manages to be a klutz and cause destruction."

Shay rolled her eyes at Rafferty's teasing, "I do not have a hole in my stomach."

"You did. It was only luck that an angel was there to fix you up." Rafferty continued, pouring another cup of water. She handed it to Shay, who took a sip, before talking again.

"Thanks. For everything, saving my life mainly. Don't repeat this to anyone – especially Dawson- but I was an idiot and thoughtless and put people in more danger. Sorry."

Rafferty smirked, "You sure did, but its instinct I guess. As long as you don't go doing it again."

"Yeah. When the situation is all sorted out, we can go back to being work partners, with Gabby, obviously."

Rafferty nodded,

"Partners."

* * *

Yikes, I am sorry it's been so long. I haven't watched Chicago Fire for a long time and that didn't help with inspiration. I'm trying to decide whether this is the last chapter or not. There are still loose ends but sequels were planned so maybe one more chapter after this with a time skip could be done?

Thank you for reviews on this story and let me know what you think on this.

Thanks for sticking with this if you're still reading.


End file.
